


Heart of the Force

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bullies, Fluff, M/M, Qui Gon the padawan in shining armor, Tumblr Prompt, adorable pining Obi wan, less age difference, not master and padwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Senior Padawan Jinn protects tiny Initiate Kenobi. Initiate Kenobi is enamored.





	Heart of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariyahs_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyahs_Truth/gifts).



When the young initiate lifted his head, Qui-Gon barely recognized him for the bruises. There were four others around the adolescent boy, two holding him in place, one with his fist raised in hatred and one smaller Mon Calamari girl whom was begging on her knees for them to stop.

Qui-Gon had been sent to the gardens to meditate after a terrible mission had the teenage boy questioning not only the Jedi, but the force itself. His master, Yan Dooku, knew that the living force of the gardens would do much to heal his heart and mind after such atrocities. He had witnessed these on the planet Eriadu after a mining conflict had went bad. He was on his way to a particular copse of trees that always gave him solace when he heard a screech by the stream.

“Initiate Chun!” Qui-Gon was grateful that the words came out in a deep rumble, thankful that puberty was finally passed and there would be no more awful squeaking. The command scared the three lads, the ones holding the younger initiate let go, his body falling with a thud against the unyielding earth below him. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Uhh,” The white-haired boy endeavored to find an explanation that would spin this situation in his favor. “Obi-Wan tried to steal one of the sabers from the training room. He was going to use it on us! We were just trying to teach him a lesson.” Qui-Gon stretched out with the force, settling himself with a deep breath, getting solace from the trees, grass and little lifeforms that lived in their gardens. 

“Is that so?” The towering senior padawan appeared to give their explanation some thought and the brought a smirk to Bruck Chun’s face. 

“We didn’t want to hurt him, but he started fighting us and trying to take us out, so we were just restraining him until he calmed down. The anger inside of him made us cold. He felt of the dark, Padawan Jinn.” The words flowed out of Chun’s lips like sweet honey, but he wasn’t fooling Qui-Gon in the slightest. 

Obi-Wan lay still on the ground, half conscious and rubbing his left cheek that was swelling more as time went on. Qui-Gon leaned closer to the boy and knelt, taking his small trembling hand in his and tilting the cleft chin upwards. ‘Oh’ Qui-Gon gazed into the storm-grey eyes and felt the connection instantly. “Is Initiate Chun correct, Initiate…?” 

“Kenobi, Obi-Wan, Kenobi.” The words were soft and lilted. “Does it really matter?” The boy just pulled back from the touch and wrapped his arms around his knees, the younger Mon Cal coming to his side to offer reassurance. “Obi’s right, he didn’t do anything, they were picking on me and Obi didn’t want them to hurt me.” She thoroughly stared at the older Padawan and hoped he wasn’t like the other masters that never believed them. 

“Very well.” Qui-Gon stood back up and towered over Chun and company. “You will leave these two alone in the future. If I hear of one more incident, you will not only deal with me, but my master as well. Master Dooku believes in fair fights, not those that are three against one.” The white hair boy was seething behind his calm exterior, but Qui-Gon could feel the force swirling around him. This boy was not meant for their ranks, how could the others not see it. “I am speaking to you initiate, and even though I am by no means a knight, I am a senior padawan and you will address me accordingly.” 

“Yes, Senior Padawan Jinn.” Ever syllable that left those pursed lips were dripping with venom for the padawan and the two initiates that were huddled on the floor. 

“Good, now get out of here before I give all three of you a fair fight.” They turned to leave before being called back suddenly. “Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Be sure to head to the council and report your altercation to Master Yoda. I will check in with my GRAND master to ensure you did so, truthfully.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but look up at those words, for the first time seeing the padawan who saved him. His eyes followed as he watched the bullies leave the gardens only to turn his attention back to Qui-Gon. 

“Now with that out of the way, we should get you to the healing halls, Initiate Kenobi.” 

“I’ll be ok, I don’t need the healers. This isn’t…” Just as the words came about, he was gathered up into the cozy broad chest of the padawan. He couldn’t help but blush from ears to cheeks as he was cuddled closer, hearing Qui-Gon’s heart beating rapidly. “Honestly….I’m fine. I can…walk.” Qui-Gon just chuckled and set the initiate down gently, only to watch him teeter on the swollen ankle. “Ok, maybe I can’t.” Qui-Gon couldn’t help but warm on the inside as the younger boy once again leaned against him for support. 

“My Master always says that it’s better to take offered help then to try go alone and fail miserably.” Suiting words to actions, Qui-Gon once again lifted Obi-Wan bridal style into his arms and started to head for the halls. “Will you be ok, little one?” Qui-Gon turned to watch the Mon Cal just smile at her friend’s blushing face. “I will be fine, I’ll be waiting back in the dorms, Obi.” 

“Thank you Bant, and make sure to watch your back. I still don’t trust those three.” The boy, almost snuggled closer to the broad chest of Qui-Gon Jinn, feeling as if he belonged there. 

Qui-gon dipped his head toward the young girl and began to move swiftly through the gardens and out into the halls of the temple. Others were giving them both concerned looks, but they didn’t interrupt the path to the healing halls. As they walked into the halls, they were instantly met by a friend of Qui-Gon’s, Obi-Wan could only assume. “Tahl, I’m so glad to see that this is your rotation in the healing halls. My new friend here, had a run in with a rather bad bully.” 

“Well I would say that I am glad to see you, Qui, but not under those circumstances. Bring…” 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Qui-Gon supplied. 

“Ok, bring initiate Kenobi into room three and we will get him checked over.” Qui-Gon nodded and proceeded into the room, settling the boy down on white linen bed. There was a small squeak as his ankle moved over the bed, the pain evident on his youthful features. 

Just as Qui-Gon was going to speak, Tahl returned with all sort of medication and a healer in tow. “Senior Padawan Jinn, I will have to ask you to step out. You are dismissed.” Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan and saw the grimace of pain turn to sadness and it was heartbreaking. “I’m sorry, but I’ll stay as he has no master yet to stand by his side. I won’t be in the way, I promise.” 

The healer just sighed, knowing Qui-Gon hated the healing halls, so for him to request to stay, even as a guest was not worth arguing about. “Ok Obi-Wan, I’m going to take a few scans of your face and leg to ensure there are no fractures. Please lay flat and try not to move. The noise of the machine seemed to frighten the boy, because he reached out with his right hand and clasped Qui-Gon’s hand tightly. “I’m not going anywhere, it’s ok Obi.” The nickname rolled off his tongue as if they had known each other for years. 

After what seemed like forever, but was only twenty minutes, the healer entered some information in her data pad and then looked back to the boy in bed. “Well, you have some severe contusions to the face and chest, those will heal on their own, however you did manage to break your ankle, not just a sprain. We will knit the bone, but you will be here a while.” The healer turned towards Qui-Gon. “I’m sorry to say that you cannot be in the room for this procedure, we will send word to the creche Master. 

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to being arguing when his tunic was tugged at slightly. “It’s all right. I will be a Jedi and will have to face worse, right?” The assurance was whispered and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but wonder if the boy was always that way. 

“There are great things we must face as Jedi, but always remember, we are never alone. The force is around us to offer comfort.” Just as he was going to continue his own comm went off. 

“Jinn, here.” After a moment of conversation on the other side, the padawan nodded once and said yes to the person on the other line. “I guess the force meant for us to part here, Obi-Wan. My Master and I have been pulled to another mission. I do hope that you get the healing that you need.” 

“Thank you Padawan Jinn…” There was a sad smile upon that angelic face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Please called me Qui-Gon. I will be sure to follow up on Chun and his friends while I’m gone. Do not let them do this to you again, Obi. Fighting back, is not anger, or the dark side, it's standing up for yourself and others. Talk to Master Yoda if you must, he will listen. Ok?” 

The ginger haired boy simply dipped his head and grinned. He had always idolized the masters and the knights in temple, but it had been a padawan that came to his rescue. A tall boy with blondish-brown hair that you could tell was darkening as the years went on. What would he look like when he was knighted and could grow that ridiculous spiked cut out? He could see Qui-Gon with flowing brown hair to match his maverick ways. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see the padawan again.

* * *

 

Days later found Obi-Wan fully mended and back in the gardens with his friends, playing and splashing in the warm pond. He had done nothing but talk about the padawan that had come to his rescue to Bant, Garen and Reeft. It had gotten the point they longed for the padawan to return to the temple so Obi-Wan would get new material. They all laughed and splashed at each other, until Obi-Wan was tugged by the force to look to his left. Qui-Gon Jinn was limping slightly, trudging toward a small crop of trees, the solemn look on his face heartbreaking to see. “Obi-Wan, Coruscant to Obi-wan.” Bant teased trying to push him under the water only for him to push himself out of the water and grab a towel to dry off. 

“What’s with you lately, you are mooning after a padawan that won’t ever have time for you, Obi.” Reeft hated to burst his friends bubble, but Obi-Wan was infatuated and his friends feared it wouldn’t end well. 

“I”m not ‘mooning’ over Qui-Gon, he’s my friend.” Obi-Wan wrapped the towel around his waist and started to head for the trees. 

“Initiate and padawans don’t mingle, Obi.” He didn’t care who said the words, he knew they were wrong, the force meant him to cross paths with this padawan. They were meant to know each other. Obi-wan approached the trees, and smiled at the sight before him. The giant branches that drooped with thousands of leaves almost seemed to envelope the man seeking solitude under their canopy. He could feel his new friends’ aura here, knowing Qui-Gon must have spent quite some time meditating under these guardians. 

“Obi…” The word was almost chocked out of Qui-Gon. 

“Qui-Gon, are..” He saw the tears running down the perfect tanned skin. “Are you ok?” 

The padawan was on his knees, obviously trying to meditate but failing. He just shook his head, not offering any other words. Obi-Wan’s heart broke to see him in such a way. He had dreamt of Qui-Gon for weeks, as a savior, as a knight…and as a warrior, but he never thought of him as just a boy, only a handful of years ahead of himself.

“I..” Obi-Wan simply moved closer to Qui-Gon and stretched out his hand. 

“It never hurts to ask for help..” Obi parroted the same words spoken to him previously, squeezing the warm hand in his. “I won’t press, but I will stay with you as long as you need me to.” 

Qui-Gon bent his head and began sobbing, knowing he was safe here, no matter what. “My master has left the order, because of that i have been renounced.” Qui-Gon reached up to swat at the tears that wouldn’t leave his eyes. “I don’t know what the future holds anymore. I don’t understand why he would forsake the order, his brethren…..me.”

Obi-Wan could understand how he felt, somewhat. He was currently two short years away from aging out if he didn’t find the proper master. It was a fear that every initiate shared. “Things will work out as the force wills it. I’ve seen it.” The boy blushed. 

“I don’t hold much faith in visions, Obi-Wan. Perhaps its because I don’t have them, but Master Dooku always pressed me to live in the moment and let the future sort itself, but now I have no future.” This was a conversation held in every class in temple, as it was hard for the unifying and living force to understand the other. The moment was great in theory, but you must still plan for the future, Obi-Wan had always thought. 

“You don’t have to believe in visions, Qui-Gon, but would you believe in me?” The blue eyes looked over to meet with grey ones, locked together. 

There was nothing but silence between the two as Master Yoda made his presence known by clearing his throat. “Interrupt I mean not but important it is.” 

“I will leave.” Obi-Wan turned to leave, but was quickly stopped by the larger hand wrapping around his. “Please, don’t.” Qui-Gon looked to Master Yoda to see if he minded, but the older troll just nodded and smiled. 

“Need to go, you do not. Seen you around my quarters much, I have.” The grandmaster just laughed slightly at his inside joke. “Question, I have for you, Padawan Jinn.” The master waddled closer to the boy, clucking his tongue as he ran his clawed hand over the unraveled padawan braid. “Take you as my padawan, I ask of you.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the beautiful that lit his face, beside the flabbergasted Padawan. Obi-Wan squeezing the hand in his tighter, knowing that his friend wouldn’t be thrown out. He was meant to be a knight, he had seen it. “I…I would be honored Master Yoda, I won’t fail you.” Qui-Gon regretfully let go of his young friends’ hand and bowed before the diminutive master. 

“No need to speak of failure, young padawan. Fail you did not, Dooku the one that fail, he was. Bright future, you have.” Yoda let his eyes pierce those behind Qui-Gon. He had seen it so long ago, but he wouldn’t meddle just yet, oh no, he would watch and wait. “Meet me at my quarters you will, but say goodbye to young Kenobi first.” The master left just as quickly as he came and they were both alone, once again. 

“Congratulations! I told you it would work out.” Obi-Want pulled the large boy into his arms and gave him a brisk hug. “I only hope that I will be so lucky when it’s my time.” 

“I have no doubt you will have a great master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just as you are a great person and a wonderful friend. Thank you for not allowing me to brood. I tend to do that a lot more than i should.” They moved apart from the other and started to walk towards the exit of the garden. 

“I guess I better get going, it will be interesting with Yoda as my master.” 

“I’m sure you will be kept quite busy. Don’t forget me, ok?” Blue-Grey eyes looked up, pleadingly. 

“How could I forget the boy with the ginger hair and a smile that rivals the suns?” Qui-Gon leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the smooth cheek and quickly jogged into the hall to meet up with his new master. 

“OH GOD!” Reeft shouted behind him. 

“He’ll be insufferable after that…” Garen replied. 

“Leave him alone, If I was human I would be crushing on him myself.” Bant just winked at Obi-wan whom just tuned it all out and rested his hand against the still damp cheek. It wasn’t time yet, but he knew their paths would entwine again in the future…he had seen it. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
